


Bajo mi piel

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri pensaba que iba a pagar por su arrebato.Lo había pensado durante días, pero luego Yuya había sido en su estado normal, y había pensado de haber ganado la ronda.Tonto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Bajo mi piel

**Bajo mi piel**

Yuri pensaba que iba a pagar por su arrebato.

Lo había pensado durante días, pero luego Yuya había sido en su estado normal, y había pensado de haber ganado la ronda.

Tonto.

 _“Anda Yuya, por una vez, ¿no puedes_ dármelo _? Hemos estado juntos por, ¿Cuánto, décadas? ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo miedo de hacerme daño accidentalmente? Sea un jodido hombre y_ fóllame _.”_

En aquel momento, Yuya se había parado y lo había mirado intensamente.

Pero luego lo había ignorado y había seguido delante de su manera, como si no hubiera oído ni una palabra que le había dicho el menor.

Yuri había sido feliz, de una manera. Aunque pensara cada palabra, sabía qué podría haberlo dicho mejor; y lo habría hecho, si no hubiera estado tan frustrado.

Parecía, sin embargo, que el mensaje hubiera llegado alto y claro.

El desafortunado incidente había ocurrido tres días atrás, y esa noche cuando Yuri había vuelto a casa después de haber cenado con Yamada, Yuya ni se había dado tiempo de saludarlo o pedirle algo sobre la cena antes de atacarlo.

Ahora Yuri estaba en la cama, desnudo y jadeante, ignaro de la manera como había llegado allí, no que le importara nada.

No podía recordar de haber sido tan excitado en su vida, ni de haber visto esa mirada en la cara de su novio.

“¿Puedo osar preguntarte qué te pasa?” tuvo éxito de decir después de un poco, durante el primero momento que Yuya le concedió de respirar.

El mayor hizo una sonrisita mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, mirando a Yuri como si fuera su presa.

“Pensaba que fueras más inteligente que así.” se burló de él, bajándose otra vez y llevando la boca a su cuello, besándolo suavemente antes de morderlo, _fuerte_ , haciendo sisear a Yuri. “Tú piensas que todo sea fácil para mí.” siguió, mordiendo en otro punto, su mano en la cadera de Yuri, apretándola. “Piensas que sea fácil tenerte así, bajo de mí, sin defensas, y no pensar que podría _arruinarte_ , y que me lo dejarías hacer.” se alejó un poco, respirando hondo. “¿Es esto que quieres, Yuri? ¿Es esto que querías cuando dijiste que tendría que dártelo?”

Se paró, su instinto a decirle que tenía al menos que esperar que Yuri le diera luz verde.

El menor lo miró intensamente, casi sin aliento, amando este nuevo lado de su novio.

“ _Sí_.” dijo, siseando. “Sí, es esto que quería decir. Esto es lo que quiero. Dios, Yuya, yo...”

Afortunadamente, su novio volvió a trabajar antes que pudiera ponerse en ridículo.

Yuri cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque no fuera fácil.

Se sentía como si Yuya fuera en todas partes. En cada centímetro de su piel, con todo lo que tenía, tratando de hacerlo enloquecer, de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Yuri nunca se había sentido tan impotente, pero era una sensación tan dulce que no le importaba nada.

Se obligó a quedarse allí, dejando que Yuya tomara las riendas y desquitara cualquier instinto ocultado en su piel.

Y seguro el mayor tenía mucho, porque Yuri sintió sus dientes hacerse más y más duros en él, concentrándose en un punto particularmente sensible de su cadera mientras Yuya empezaba a prepararlo, sin toda la cura que normalmente ponía en la tarea.

Era brutal, y era maravilloso, y Yuri se sentía como si fuera a punto de quemar a menos que no hubiera tenido a su novio dentro de sí durante el minuto siguiente.

“Basta.” tuvo éxito de decir, la desesperación en su voz que hizo temblar a Yuya. “Entra en mí y basta, Yuya. Puedo tomarlo.”

Takaki sonrió, tierno.

“Lo sé qué puedes.” murmuró, acariciándole la cara. “Sólo creo que me asusto, de vez en cuando. Olvido que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces.”

Yuri se sentó, tomando la cara de su novio en las manos y besándolo.

“Parece que tú lo eres también, si osas dejarte ir.” comentó, sonriendo. “Ahora, ¿vas a seguir con esto o era sólo para aparentar?” lo desafió, haciendo reír al mayor.

“No podría aguantarme aunque quisiera.” le aseguró, y después de haberle cogido la pierna y haberla llevada encima a su hombro, empezó a empujar dentro de él.

Estaba dichoso, de verdad. Yuri cerró los ojos y trató de superar el dolor, tratando de concentrarse en el placer, en esa sensación tan intensa que sabía que podría haberse desmayado por esa, mientras luchaba para aferrarse a la realidad.

“Eres increíble.” murmuró a su novio después que hubo tocado el fondo, manteniéndose tan quieto como podía – porque aunque duro, Yuri no le había pedido de hacerle seriamente daño.

Yuya rio bajo, asomándose para besarlo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, respirando hondo mientras trataba de aguantarse.

“No...” Yuri habría tenido ya dificultades en circunstancias normales, y ahora parecía imposible explicarse. “La manera como lidias conmigo. Como me haces sentir. Como...” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “Muévete, Yuya. Sólo muévete.”

Habiendo sido tan obediente hasta ahora, la petición era todo lo que el mayor necesitaba; se aferró a él, una mano apretada en su cintura, y dio el primero empujón.

El gemido de Yuri fue pronto amortiguado por la boca de Yuya, y la única manera que tenía para expresar lo que sentía era llevar la pierna libre alrededor de sus caderas, manteniéndolo cerca mientras se movía contra de él para sentirlo más hondo.

Yuya marcó el ritmo, prefiriendo la profundidad a la velocidad, más concentrado en el trabajo que había dejado inconcluso en la piel de Yuri; volvió a morder y arañar un poco, lamiendo alrededor de las marcas en la clavícula y el cuello del menor, mientras empujaba dentro de él, sonriendo travieso para los sonidos que hacía su novio.

Yuri estaba en paraíso, y no se arrepintió ni por un momento de haberle pedido a Yuya de ser menos cauto.

Mientras el mayor cogía el ritmo, Chinen no podía hacer nada para controlarse; echó la cabeza atrás, los ojos todavía cerrados, porque aunque quisiera mirar a Yuya mientras se movía dentro de él, todavía prefería concentrarse en lo que sentía.

Antes que pudiera tener ocasión de pedirlo, Yuya llevó una mano alrededor de su erección, moviéndola rápido, como si le hiciera falta de ver a Yuri correrse para poder seguir adelante.

Yuya siguió susurrándole cosas, principalmente sin sentido, pero la manera como no tenía éxito de pararse, como si fuera enteramente perdido en eso, en su placer y en lo que quería hacerle sentir a Yuri, fueron demasiado de soportar.

Le tomaron dos golpes a Yuri, unos empujones y Yuya que chupaba duro en la piel de su hombro para correrse; arqueó la espalda, ofreciendo su cuerpo al mayor mientras estaba golpeado por las olas de placer, más intenso que pudiera recordar de haber sentido últimamente.

Después de eso, fue apenas consciente de Yuya que seguía moviéndose dentro de él; la sensación estaba casi demasiado, pero de alguna manera agradable, también en el resplandor. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y encontró a Yuya que lo miraba, sonriendo a pesar de la tensión. Dejó que Yuri bajara las piernas y siguió empujando dentro de él, asomándose para besarlo cuando se sintió cerca, y luego Yuri lo sintió tenderse y correrse, gimiendo contra su boca, siguiendo adelante para la que pareció una eternidad antes de pararse.

Unos segundos después Yuya salió con cuidado, recayendo en el colchón a lado de Yuri, mientras el menor se sentía incapaz de moverse.

Se quedó allí, quieto, mirando fijo al cielorraso, enteramente fuera de sí.

Después de un poco – no sabía cuánto exactamente – se echó a reír.

Cuando tuvo éxito de girar la cabeza encontró a Yuya a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa y un aire confundido.

“¿Qué es divertido?” preguntó, acercándose para acariciar la nariz de su novio con un dedo.

“Esto.” contestó Yuri, girándose y acercándose más. “Tú. Todo.” sacudió la cabeza, todavía incapaz de explicarse. “No me equivocaba, ¿verdad? No me rompí y te gustó a ti también. Admítelo.”

Yuya rio bajo, bajando la mano para trazar los contornos de las marcas que había dejado a lo largo de la parte superior del cuerpo de Yuri.

“Me gustó.” admitió con simplicidad. “Pero tienes que entender, Yuri. Me gusta en todas circunstancias. No es que me haga falta arrancarte mitad de la piel para que me agrade tener sexo contigo.” le hizo notar, encogiéndose de hombros. “Y de todas formas, aunque me gustó – y creo de poder decir que te gustó a ti también – no puedo evitar de sentirme un poco culpable mirando estos. Lo siento, es lo que soy.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, luego hizo un movimiento de despedida con la m mano.

“Eso es porque eres tonto. Y porque te olvidas que soy fuerte.” se burló de él, sonriendo. “Sabes, no soy muy feliz con la manera como estallé la última vez, pero ahora soy satisfecho. Fue aún mejor que imaginaba.” se asomó hacia de él, besándolo suavemente. Estás caliente cuando te dejas ir. Creo que es esto que estaba tratando de decir. Está como si siempre te esfuerces de controlarte, y no creo que sea justo.” sonrió. “¿No es mejor cuando no tienes que aguantarte?”

Yuya pareció pensarlo en serio, y al final se encogió de hombros.

“De una manera. Pero cuando trato de controlarme, también tengo éxito de concentrarme más en ti. Que no es mal.” sonrió, besándolo otra vez. “Fue diferente, te lo concedo. Y me agradeció mucho. Pues, aparte del hecho que tendrás que cubrirte de base la próxima vez que filmamos, puedo decirte que hiciste bien insistiendo. Por una vez.” concedió, sabiendo cuánto le gustara a Yuri oír que tenía razón.

De hecho, el menor puso una expresión satisfecha y asintió vigorosamente, antes de tumbarse entre los brazos de su novio.

“Tendrías que saberlo. Es raro que me equivoque, Yuuyan.” suspiró, feliz. “Y es increíble como todavía tenemos éxito de tumbar muros después de todo esto tiempo juntos. Piensa cuanto vamos a divertirnos de aquí en delante.” comentó, pareciendo excitado.

“Con calma.” dijo Yuya pronto, listo a bajarle los humos. “Recuérdate que eres un chico muy pequeño. No tienes tanta piel para que juegue con esa.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, luego lo miró.

“Tengo bastante. Y es tuya para jugar con esa cómo quieres.” dijo. “O, bien... como _yo_ quiero.”

De la mirada en la cara de Yuya, sabía qué era una batalla perdida.

El mayor iba a seguir preocupándose y Yuri iba a seguir pensando que fuera loco por eso, pero no importaba.

Yuri había tenido éxito de convencerlo una vez, e iba a hacerlo otra, con el tiempo.

Afortunadamente por él, estaba realmente duro cuando se trataba de cosas como esa.


End file.
